After in the Dark
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: The past three months had been hell for all of them. At first they thought it was random killings of sick and twisted individuals until the cards started showing up. The killer would always leave a ripped up queen of hearts card. [completed]
1. Chapter One

After, in the dark

Chapter One

By Devon Masterson 

Aoi37@hotmail.com

__

"…please…"

Heero sat up in bed and buried his face in his hands. "That nightmare again," he sighed as he threw off the covers and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and splashed his face, but it didn't shake off the vivid images that echoed in his mind. 

Desperate for some sort of shock to his system, he turned on the cold water in the shower. He stepped inside the stall and let the ice cold water stream down his chest and boxer shorts. He cut the water off after several minutes and stood shivering with his head bowed finally achieving the desired effect. He stepped out of the stall and peeled off the wet clothes. He hadn't had a decent night sleep since the nightmare started. For the past three months, almost every time he closed his eyes the same torture.

He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers when the vid phone started to blink. He walked over to it and pushed a button. "What is it?" he asked lowly. The nightmares were wearing him down.

"Trowa's dead," Quatre answered simply. 

"What?" Heero asked incredulously. He would have thought that his sense of surprise would have been used up by now after the past few months. "Was there another card?"

Quatre nodded as he finally broke down. Trowa was his best friend. The young Arabian turned away as he showed his vulnerable human side. The past three months had been hell for all of them. At first they thought it was random killings of sick and twisted individuals until the cards started showing up. The killer would always leave a ripped up queen of hearts card near the body that they brutally mutilated. Lady Une, Noin, and Hilde were the first to fall and the pattern with them. 

"Someone is picking us all off one by one," Heero commented as he realized the fiber that connected all the victims. "You, Duo, and I are the only one's left."

Quatre wiped his eyes and looked at Heero. "What about Miss Relena? She was associated with us and with Zechs dead…"

Heero paused at the mention of her name. His countenance darkened as he thought of the circumstances of their parting. They had not spoken in months. He had heard that she tried to kill herself four months ago. She was too complicated to figure out. She was the one who ended things before they begun. He tried to go see her in hospital but she refused to see him. "It will be difficult to protect her when we're targets ourselves, but I think we should stick close to each other."

Quatre nodded. He was determined to find out who was doing this. 

"We need to get in contact with Duo," Heero commented.

"He's on his way over," Quatre commented. "His shuttle should be arriving in a couple of hours." Heero nodded and yawned instinctively. "You haven't been getting much sleep either, I see."

"I will when this is over," he remarked. "I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," he said quietly. "Bye."

"Bye," Heero said as the screen went black. He stood and sat on his bed then laid back as the events past three months weighed on his mind. He rubbed his eyes and hit the bed in anger. "Damn it!" He hit the bed once again and drew his hand back as he felt pain. _"What the hell?"_ he thought as he sat up to see what stabbed him. His eyes widened as he saw the sharp end of an ice pick sticking out from under the pillow. He threw the pillow against the wall and saw a deck of playing cards as well. He felt lightheaded as the information started to process in his mind. "Can't be," he whispered as he quickly got up and went into the bathroom. He looked in the sink and saw no evidence of blood. 

"Someone must be playing with me," he growled. He mentally cursed himself for what he had been thinking as he quickly dressed and packed his knapsack. True, he had been walking around like a zombie the last few months due to a lack of sleep, but he was well aware of his actions. He looked at his apartment one last time and shut the door behind him. 

Quatre looked at his watch and sighed nervously. Duo's plane had been delayed for over a hour. He looked around for some sign of Heero with information about why the delayed occurred. If he had been thinking with his right mind in first place he would have suggested that his private shuttle go to L2 and pick him up. This taking a shuttle to the main shuttle port in the Sangk Kingdom and then flying to Old New York was rattling his nerves today. 

They should be out looking for the maniac that killed their friends. There was no telling where he could be or who was next. The only consolation that he had was the Maganac Corp. they vowed to protect him and help find the sick bastard. _"I just hope Miss Relena is okay. In her state of mind she would be a very easy target,"_ he thought sadly. Relena had once been one the most optimistic and strongest people he knew, but then something happen to her and she gave up on everything she loved. No one could figure out what happened or saw her again after she broke up with Heero. They all tried to see her when she was hospitalized for her failed suicide attempt, but she refused them all. After that the glue that held them all together lost cohesion and they drifted apart then the killings began. _"Why do these things always have to happen to us?"_ he wondered.

"Did you hear what I said, Quatre?" Heero asked, breaking into his thoughts. 

Quatre blinked. "I'm sorry," he answered. He looked confused for a moment and wondered when he showed up in the first place.

Heero looked at him coldly. "Now is not the time to fall apart, Quatre," he assured him in his usual way.

"You're right," Quatre nodded. "What did you find out?"

"His plane just arrived so he should be around here somewhere," Heero commented as he looked around. "Let's split up and meet back here in fifteen minutes."

"Right," Quatre commented as he walked off in search of Duo.

Heero started to wade through the crowd of travelers bustling around in the port. He gave several of them a glare as he moved through them more forcefully. "This is useless," he said mostly to himself. "I'll just meet up with Quatre and have him paged."

He started back for the spot where he and Quatre agreed to meet. The smell of lilacs caught his attention and he turned his head. A woman with long blond hair appeared just barely inside his peripheral vision. "Relena?"

The woman did not respond only kept walking. Heero started after her. "Relena?" His pace quickened as he tried to reach the woman, but the travelers acted almost like a wall slowing him down as he picked through them. He saw her turn a corner and knew he would finally catch up to her. "Relena?" he called again as he got around the corner and saw no one. His eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance and he hit the wall in frustration. A wave of dizziness swept over him and he leaned against the wall for support. "What's going on…"

Quatre gave up the search for Duo and went back to spot where he was supposed to meet Heero. He looked at his watched annoyed. Twenty minutes had passed. "He must have found him, because it's not like him to be late," he said to himself as he looked around.

"Someone help," a woman screamed. "He's dead."

Quatre turned to look towards the disturbance. It was in the direction that Heero walked off in. "No," he whispered as he ran off. He stopped briefly when he saw a crowd of people standing around in a circle. He pushed through the crowd to the front. His eyes widened as he saw Heero kneeling over Duo's body. "Heero!"

Heero looked up in a daze as he saw his friend's eyes. He dropped the ice pick in his hands and looked at Quatre. "He was already dead. I didn't do it," he declared as he shook his head. He could feel his grip on reality starting to slip as he looked at Quatre's eyes. He genuinely had a look of fear and horror in them and he couldn't bare to look at them. "Stay away from me," he said as Quatre started to move forward.

"Heero," he sighed.

Heero pulled out his gun. "Stay away. I…don't know what's going on, but you have to trust me. I didn't do it. Just stay away."

Quatre took a deep breath. He could hear the security guards coming and trying to get through the crowd. He took another step forward. "We're in this together."

"No," Heero replied as he shot near Quatre's feet. "You know how I feel about killing, don't make me do it to protect you from something more horrible."

"Heero…" his sentence trailed as he heard the guards break through the crowd. He turned towards them.

"Step aside sir."

"I have everything under control," Quatre replied. He turned back to Heero. He sighed as he saw the door at the end of the hall swinging shut

"You're going to have to come with me, sir," one of the security guards commented as he grabbed Quatre by the arm. "I can walk by myself." He pulled his arm away in annoyance then looked back to Duo's body. Another of their friends had fallen and the other fallen apart.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	2. Chapter Two

After, in the dark

Chapter Two

By Devon Masterson 

Aoi37@hotmail.com

_"I don't like this. This is not how I want it."_

"Shh."

"Please don't…"

"I can't be by myself any more. This is how I can make you mine."

Her eyes widened as she saw the situation escaping her control. She tried to push away from him again but he held her fast as he ripped her negligee open. "Not like this," she said over and over. Her sentence trailed as he covered her mouth with his. The smell of whisky and scotch assaulted her as he kissed her roughly. "I'll be with you always, just please don't," she begged.

"I want you to be mine always," he said again, "mine and only mine."

"No," she called out as she felt sharp pain. She started to cry as her innocence drained away like flour through a sift. He continued to hold her hands above her head as she struggled and kicked against him. "No!"

"You're mine now," he whispered. "Forever." He kissed her again.

Heero sat up suddenly and grabbed his head. It was much clearer this time. The dream had been haunting him and slowly destroying his life. He was no longer sure of who he was and could not always account for time. He still couldn't make out the dream completely but he had a better idea what was going on. Everything about the dream seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place the girl yet. She seemed familiar. Was the dream something he had seen as a child and blocked? He just couldn't shake it off. 

He threw the covers off of him and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He had to find Relena. She would most likely be the last target since she would be the easiest to get to. He and Quatre would be too on guard now, where as Relena might not even be fully aware of what was going on. He went to the hospital to see her anyway, using the back way, and what he saw hurt him more than what an ice pick could ever do. She had marks on her skin from where she tried to hurt herself and she was restrained to the bed. He called out to her and all she did was look at the wall listlessly as though she didn't see him. He remembered feeling her tremble when he caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly. After that he never went back.

The soothing warm spray calmed him as he allowed it to heal him. He reluctantly shut the valve off and stepped out of the stall after his purification. He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off. He cleared a spot in the mirror so he could see himself as he brushed his teeth. He frowned as he looked at his reflection. He was still alive and his best friend was dead. It was only him and Quatre left now. "Why can't I remember what happened?" he asked his reflection. He suddenly saw the look of fear in Quatre's eyes. "I didn't do it," he whispered. "I couldn't have…"

Heero turned away from the mirror. There was no time to start doubting his sanity now. He may not have a continuous stream of memory but that was due to a lack of sleep. He had to get to Relena and protect her. The Maganacs would take care of Quatre. He quickly dressed. "I don't know what happened last time, but this time I'm going to let anyone hurt you," he vowed as he looked the only picture that he and Relena took together.

He fingered her smiling face wistfully. That was only picture that he ever allowed someone to take of him. Maintaining a low profile was always the most important thing to him even with the threat war no longer present. He was still a soldier. the only time he was ever happy was when she was in his life, but now she denied him that. She told him once that she would always be with him. _"I want to know what changed things, tenshi."_ Heero picked up the picture and placed it inside of his jacket. He would find out soon enough.

***

Quatre looked around the empty mansion cautiously. He paid a visit to the hospital where he knew Relena had been staying only to find that she had been discharged months ago. She was to be staying in the care of her brother at home. He shook his head as he left the hospital. Apparently, they made no effort to check up on their patients or they would have known that her brother had been killed. She was all alone in the world with no one now with a killer stalking her. 

__

"Her brother died months ago and she's alone. How could you people be so heartless? Once your patients leave your care you nothing about them," he accused as he looked sternly at the desk nurse.

"We assumed that the nurse that her brother hired would taking care of Miss Dorilan," the nurse said in defense. "The nurse did not call indicating that she would no longer be of service so we assumed she was in good care.

"So she isn't alone then?"

"Miss Dorilan was released with under the pretense that she would be cared for by her brother or some other care giver."

"Thank you for the information, Miss."

Birds chirped outside oblivious to the horror and torture that had fallen upon the family that once lived there and their associates. Quatre was keenly aware as he swept through the still mansion. He knew something was wrong. It was entirely too quiet. He knew that Zechs sent all of the servants away when Relena had her break down, but he wasn't getting any signs of life what so ever. 

_"I don't like this," _ he thought as he started moving through the rooms of the house. He finally came to a room down the hall. He pulled out his gun and pushed the door open quickly. He kept his back against the door then suddenly turned with his gun raised to check out the room.

"Die," a woman screamed in terror as she broke a chair over Quatre. The gun flew out of his hand and he crumbled to the ground. The woman stood over the intruder breathing hard from the epinephrine rush. She looked toward the gun that slid in the corner of the room and walked over to it. 

Heero crept cautiously along the grounds of the estate. "Quatre's here," he noted as he made his way inside. "Hmm." He looked around with a more critical eye as he swept the perimeter. The furniture looked generally undisturbed for quite some time. He didn't like the scenarios running his head of what he might find as he moved further and further through the house. _"Just be alive and safe, Relena."_

"Die," he heard someone scream. He broke into a run up the stairs to where he heard the scream. He looked towards the end of the hall when he heard a crash as well. _"That's Relena's room!"_ He ran down the hall and dived into the room with his gun pointed at the intruder. 

A woman started crying and screaming hysterically. "Stay away from me," she screamed as she waved a gun. 

He raised slowly from his crouched position looking at the woman coldly. Her appearance was no less than odd. She was wearing a nightgown and her face was tear stained. "Where is Relena Dorilan and what did you do to Quatre?" He demanded as he held the gun fast. The young blond lay unconscious at his feet.

"He came in and I…I can't handle this. I…she's…a monster. How do I know…I don't know," the woman babbled.

"Where is Relena?" he asked again. He was losing patience with the woman. He was not going to fall for this possible act of ignorance. For all he knew, she was the killer. If that was the case, she was only a few short steps away from his exacting revenge for his friends.

Quatre started to stir on the floor. "No," the woman said softly as she looked at the young Arabian. "No. No. You're dead. No. I saw. I was there. And you…you…I saw. No. No!" She raised the gun and pulled the hammer back when Heero pulled the trigger.

The woman flew back from the force and lay unnaturally in the corner of the room. Heero looked away and helped Quatre to his feet. He looked around the room and saw a bed with the remains of restraints near the floor as though someone had recently escaped. "What happ…" his sentence trailed when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Quatre?" he asked as his limb started to feel heavy.

"I'm sorry, Heero, you got here sooner than I expected," he said as he threw a syringe on the floor.

Heero swung haphazardly at him, but Quatre merely dodged him. He swung again and fell against Quatre. As he slid to the floor, he noticed something in his hand. "Hair?" He looked up at his one time friend and saw a wig cap with small tufts of ash blond hair. "You're…not…Quatre," he whispered as he slipped into oblivion.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	3. Chapter Three

After, in the dark

Chapter Three

By Devon Masterson 

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Heero walked slowly down the street during the late hours of the night. His keys had been sequestered due to his present condition. He had spent the last couple of hours in the company of Duo and the others. They had a successful test run with the new Zero system and wanted to celebrate. It was the first time they had ever hung out and just enjoyed each other company without discussing mission plans. For the first time they were just friends wasting their lives together for the evening.

He smiled in contentment as he walked up the stairs slowly. The distraction took his mind off his problems. He had been wrestling with his feelings for Relena the past few weeks. The two of them were so different. She was pure and innocent, something that he could not bare to touch for fear he would corrupt her beauty. She didn't know what it meant to take another human being's life without another moments thought, or to know that is the only thing that comes naturally, like a talent. 

_"Someone in league with the devil in love with an angel,"_ he thought as he walked down the hall. He stood in front of his door and punched the door combination clumsily. He opened the door and shed his coat dropping it on the floor. He just wanted to sleep and be with her in his dreams where he could touch her with clean hands instead of his blood stained ones. If only there was way to make her his outside of his dreams.

"I've been waiting for you," Relena said softly as she stood before him. 

Heero's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the apparition in front of him. He had to be dreaming. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you how I felt about you," she answered as she dropped her cover up to reveal a short negligee underneath. "I came back early just for you." She walked towards him and kissed him deeply. 

He tensed up at first but slowly returned her kiss. He pressed her close to his body and held her tightly. "Never leave me," he whispered in her mouth.

"Heero, you're hurting me," she said as she pushed him away slightly.

"Here is the only place I can have you," he replied. "This is the only place where I deserve you. Stay by my side." He pushed her to the floor. "I want you to be mine."

"I don't like this. This is not how I want it."

"Shh."

"Please don't…"

"I can't be by myself any more. This is how I can make you mine."

Relena eyes widened as she saw the situation escaping her control. She tried push away from him again but he held her fast as he ripped her negligee open. "Not like this," she said over and over. Her sentence trailed as he covered her mouth with his. The smell of whisky and scotch assaulted her as he kissed her roughly. "I'll be with you always, just please don't," she begged.

"I want you to be mine always," he said again, "mine and only mine."

"No," she called out as she felt sharp pain. She started to cry as her innocence drained away like flour through a sift. He continued to hold her hands above her head as she struggled and kicked against him. "No!"

"You're mine now," he whispered. "Forever." He kissed her again.

Relena looked at him in horror as he continued to ignore her pleas. A light head feeling washed over her as her vision started to blur. The pain started to dull as she lost all sensation and slipped into oblivion. 

Moments later she blinked and was staring at the ceiling. She lifted her head and saw Heero sleeping on top of her. She crawled out from under him and pulled the scraps of her garment around her. She picked up the cover up that she wore to the apartment and started for the door. As she reached for the door, she caught sight of her reflection and paused. Her face was streaked with make-up and tears. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were pain stricken. She had never noticed the mirror before and was surprised that it was even there. Pain caught in her throat as she looked more intensely at her reflection. She did not like the view of her soul that it showed her. Her blue eyes grew cold. She put her fist through the mirror. Her reflection shattered into thousand jaded Relenas. She looked towards Heero's sleeping form and walked out.

Relena sat behind her desk and folded her arms about herself. He would be coming up soon. She hadn't spoken to him in the last two days. She needed to get herself together. "Heero," she said lowly as she heard him open the door and come in.

"How are you?" He looked at her with the same intense stare he always did.

She searched his eyes for any sign of remorse, but saw nothing. Only the coldness she always felt. The same coldness that made her want to do something special for him, to give a part of herself to him. She had hoped by offering her love for him in a manner that totally open and honest he would return the same love. But instead he took something more precious from her and left her cold. It was over, everything was over. "I can't see you anymore."

"Can I ask why?" he asked lowly. His breath became shallow from shock

"You should already know," she answered. He started to take a step forward. She backed away from in fear. "Don't come near me."

Heero looked away in confusion and hurt. "You'll never have to worry about that," he said as he turned on his heel and walked out of the office.

Relena sank into her chair and covered her face as she started to cry. It was a waste. Her life was a complete and utter waste. She chased after Heero for years only to find out all she was a possession for him to try and own. He cared nothing for her. He didn't even apologize for what he did. If he only cared she would have taken him back, but he didn't even care to fight for her. He just let her be discarded after he was through using her. Trash. Trash was all she was to him, to be used, abused, and dealt with at his convenience. It was all going to stop now.

***

Millardo sat across from Lucrezia worriedly. "She won't tell me what's wrong," he sighed. "She just sits in her room and she's been there since she came home from the office yesterday."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" she offered as she put her arms around her love.

"It would be greatly appreciated," he replied as he patted her arm affectionately. 

Lucrezia nodded then stood. She started up the stairs to Relena's room. She knocked on the door and the door pushed open slightly as it knocked against something. Lucrezia's heart started to pound as she heard a thud from inside. She peered through the crack and saw Relena's hand near a bottle of pills. "Milliardo!" she screamed as she pushed against the door, but it refused to move.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically as came up beside her.

"She's taken pills," she answered. Pushing on the door.

Millardo's face whitened and he moved Lucrezia away so she wouldn't be hurt. He lifted his foot and kicked the door, knocking it off of its hinges. "Get the car." Millardo rushed to the young woman on the floor and proceeded to shake her while Lucrezia went to get the car. "Relena, wake up! Wake up!" she slapped her face hard enough to try and get her attention.

The young woman stirred slightly. "A waste," she mumbled as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started going into convulsions. She shook violently in his arms as he lifted her and rushed down the hall. His heart sank further as the realization that his sister was dying in his arms became more and more of a reality. When he reached the outside of the house, he saw Lucrezia with the car waiting. He jumped in with Relena cradled in his arms. 

"We have to hurry," he said frantically as his own composure slipped. He looked at his sister shaking in his arms. Foam started to form in the corners of her mouth, as the shaking became more violent. He took off his jacket and tied it around her just to keep from thrashing about. He gave a sigh relief when they finally arrived at the emergency room. 

"We have emergency," Lucrezia called as she helped Millardo get Relena out of the car. EMTs ran outside with a stretcher and help place her on it when Relena stopped convulsing. Millardo stared in shock as they wheeled her away checking her vital signs on the way.

"She's coded," one of them said, "Code blue!"

Millardo looked around frantically. He didn't know what that code meant but it did not mean something good judging from the amount of personnel running around. He grabbed one of the nurse's arms. "What's code blue?"

"Cardiac arrest," she answered, "her heart has stopped. We need to know what happened?"

"She took a bottle of these," he answered pulling out the empty bottle. 

"Vicandin, my gosh," the nurse said in shock. "We'll have to pump her stomach. Thank, God, you bought these!" 

Millardo and Lucrezia watched in horror and confusion as the world rushed around them. They had many questions but right now they needed the doctors to help Relena and them getting in the way would only impede the process.

"Excuse me," a nurse said a couple of hours later.

"Yes," Millardo asked as he sat up. 

"The lady you brought in has finally stabilized. She's very lucky. The amount of pain medication she took would have killed her if she were brought in any later."

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"She's was adamant about not wanting any visitors," the nurse said regretfully. "She put up quite a fight and succeeded in grabbing a pair scissors from a nurse and slicing one of her wrists. We had to restrain and sedate her. We're going to have a councilor come in and talk with her in the morning."

"How did this happen?" he asked as he buried his face in his hands.

"Mr. Noin, I'm sure there was nothing that you could have done for her. She some how has it in her head that she is worthless and her life is wasted."

"What can I do for her?"

The nurse took a deep breath. "She will hurt herself in the state of mind she is in right now and I suggest that…you commit her."

***

Heero sat in the windowsill of a small private room. He was surprised at the lax security seeing that the facility was supposed to keep the people inside. He looked at the figure lying on the bed. Her limbs were bound by restraints and from where he was he could see bandages from fresh scratches and cuts that had been made on her. 

He had only found out about her condition yesterday, though this was her third day in the hospital. She had refused all visitors except for her brother, but he was determined to see her anyway. His heart broke as he saw her staring off at the wall listlessly. "Relena?" he said softly. 

No response, just the sound of her breathing. He touched her face gently with his finger hoping for some sign of life from his beloved angel. He could hear a promise in his head in the distance, perhaps from some time ago. "You promised to never leave me," he whispered as he stroked her face. "I know I didn't deserve you, but all I ever wanted was for you to be mine." Heero raised an eyebrow slightly. If he didn't know better, he could have swore that cringed from his touch. "I'm never going to let you go," he vowed. He brushed his lips against her and heard the soft sound of whimpering. He sighed as he moved away from her. He didn't know what he did to make her stop loving him, but he would try his best to fix it.

Relena continued to whimper in fright until Heero left and then quieted again. He wasn't going to hurt her again. She wasn't going to allow it. _"It's his fault. He let me chase after him and strung me along for the past four years. He knew what he was doing. He took advantage of me and then left me. He's been playing with me all this time claiming me piece by piece until all that was left was for him take the last part. He owns my life…he owns my life…he owns…MY LIFE!_ _"_

"Wake up!" Relena yelled as she slapped Heero awake.

Heero's eyes opened slowly. He squinted as he tried to focus. Once his vision came into place, he realized that he was staring down the barrel of gun. "You once told me that your enemies were those who sought to take your life and toyed with your life," Relena said angrily as she looked into his Prussian eyes. "You are my enemy Heero Yuy and I am yours."

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	4. Chapter Four

After, in the dark

Chapter Four

By Devon Masterson 

Aoi37@hotmail.com

AN: _Can't Let Go_ by Mariah Carey, on repeat, is good for this story. I made a crazy music vid with that song to Perfect Blue, the song is psycho. You wouldn't believe what I listened to when I did this story.

"I want my life back," Relena screamed as she hit Heero across the mouth with butt of the gun.

Heero spit out the blood that accumulated in his mouth from the blow and looked at her coldly. He shook his head. "You're the one who killed everyone."

"Impressed?" she asked as she stared at him with intense blue eyes. "I wanted to take away everyone that you loved or would help you. Now you feel as helpless as I did."

"What did you do to Quatre?" he asked.

"Oh, he's been dead for the past two months. He figured out the pattern a little too quickly for my taste and came to protect me. Would you believe that he was in love with me, but never said anything out of respect for you?"

Heero glared at her in his grief. "You're not my Relena."

"I won't be after I kill you that is," she retorted. She placed a strip of plastic laced with circuits over her throat. "With your death will come my freedom. As for Quatre, out of respect for his feelings for me, I only slit his throat and buried him then took his identity. Technology is amazing these days," she said in Quatre's voice then removed the strip.

"You're a monster," he snapped as he tried to lunge at her. He nearly teetered forward in his chair. His bonds were tied expertly and he knew it would take some doing to get out.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm a desperate woman and I'm not afraid of you anymore, Heero. You can't hurt me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You left me."

"You raped me, but in the end I guess it doesn't matter," she argued. Her voice raised an octave from the stress. "I want you to be mine always. Mine and only mine."

Heero's eyes widened and he paled as his memory focused. He remembered everything vividly. He had been drunk and thought he had already passed out. He forced himself on her. He betrayed the trust of his angel and made her a demon. _"Everything I touch really does turn to shit."_ No wonder she hated him. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

She moved close to him so that their noses touched. "I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to lose control and see that the one you loved most destroyed you and didn't care. " She pushed him forcefully causing him to fall back in the chair. She stared at his feet in the air for a moment. She walked to the side and stood over him with the gun raised to his head. She released the clip and emptied out the bullets onto the floor. She picked one up and kissed it gently before putting it back into the clip. "With this kiss I set myself free." She pulled the trigger.

Heero jerked from force of the bullet. His breath grew shallow as he looked up at Relena standing over him. He could feel his blood flowing from him slowly and his body grew cold. He opened his mouth to speak, but his tongue was too heavy to move. Darkness.

"Relena!" a voice called out muffled. "Relena!"

Relena took off the wig cap and messed up her hair. She quickly untied Heero and pulled the chair from under his corpse. Tears sprang into her eyes. She ran down the hall and started beating on a door and pulling on it. She could hear a chair scraping against the floor and someone struggling. On the other side of the door furniture started being thrown around. Within moments the door, opened and Quatre stumbled out. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. He looked her over carefully. She had fresh bruises and a cut on her forehead, most likely from sort of blow.

Relena nodded and fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face. "I…I…shot him," she said as she broke down and let him hold her. "He just wouldn't stop."

Quatre looked towards Heero's body disappointed and disgusted. If Heero hadn't held him for the past few months himself, he would not have believed it. Fortunately the last time Heero was there, he didn't tie his bonds as tightly. He still hadn't able to come to in time to stop his one time friend. There was nothing he could do now. Everyone was gone. "It's okay. I'm here now."

"I want to go away," Relena cried. "I never thought…he's crazy. He told me he had been dressing up as you and…he killed the nurse. I never thought…he tried to…"

"I'm going to take you away," he soothed as he lifted her into his arms. "I'll take care of you."

"You're the only one I trust, Quatre," she sobbed while he carried her down the hall. She glanced back at the past four years of her life bleeding on the floor. She snuggled closer to Quatre basking in his security. He would never hurt her and she would be able to start over. Time to start a new life.

__

"I tried so hard, and got so far…I had to fall, and lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter…"-Linkin Park "In the End"

Fin

AN: There is lighter alternate ending at the after this note. I like both of them personally.

Heero's eyes widened and he paled as his memory focused. He remembered everything vividly. He had been drunk and thought he had already passed out. He forced himself on her. He betrayed the trust of his angel and made her a demon. _"Everything I touch really does turn to shit."_ No wonder she hated him. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

She moved close to him so that their noses touched. "I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to lose control and see that the one you loved most destroyed you and didn't care. " She pushed forcefully him causing him to fall back in the chair. She stared at his feet in the air for a moment. "You should have been honest with yourself." She walked to the side and stood over him with the gun raised to his head. She released the clip and emptied out the bullets onto the floor. She picked one up and kissed it gently before putting it back into the clip. "With this kiss I set myself free." She pulled the trigger.

Heero jerked his eyes open suddenly and quickly looked at his surroundings. He was in Wing Zero's cockpit covered with wires. Trowa's face appeared on the screen immediately accompanied by knocking. "Heero, are you okay?" he asked. "We're trying to get you out of there now."

The hatch opened and Duo and Quatre looked at their friend with worry apparent on their faces. "Why did you push yourself so far on that damned system?" Duo scolded. "I knew it was nothing but trouble."

"I agree with Duo," Quatre replied. "We've been monitoring your life signs and at one point you went into cardiac arrest."

Heero ripped the wires from him. "Where's Relena?" he asked.

"She's on her way to the shuttle port for the summit meeting in Versailles," Duo commented. "Are you really okay?"

Heero nodded. "I want that system deleted from Wing Zero," he said adamantly. "Will you take care of that for me? I have a shuttle to catch." He jumped out of the cockpit.

_"I understand now, Zero."_

"We'll catch up with you later then," Duo said. "We could go to O'Mally's or something." 

"I don't drink anymore," he declared as he ran off.

Duo raised an eyebrow curiously, but he had no problem with it. He looked at Quatre and the two pilots smiled at each other. They didn't know what happened but apparently it was a good thing. They would get the details out of him later.

"Where's he going off to in such a hurry?" Trowa asked as he and Wufei came up.

"He has a shuttle to catch," Quatre answered with a smile.

"Yep, I think Heero finally came to his senses," Duo commented. "Well let's get this damned system out. Heero wants it junked and I don't blame him. It makes you see weird stuff sometimes."

The others nodded and started to assist the mechanic.

*

Relena walked slowly up the shuttle steps accompanied by Lucrezia. "Another meeting," she sighed.

"Relena," a voice called.

Relena turned her head and saw Heero running up to her private shuttle. She started down the stairs perhaps he would see her off after all. "Heero!"

Heero hugged her as she met him half way. He looked over her wrists and saw no cuts and her eyes were as warm as in his dreams. "It was all an hallucination."

"What was?" she asked surprised by his obvious feelings towards her. "Is there something wrong?"

"I thought I lost you," he admitted. 

"Heero," she said in shock.

Heero kissed her deeply. "I noticed."

"Noticed what?" she asked in surprise. She blinked at him trying to figure out if she was the one hallucinating. She put her hand to his head. "No fever."

"Your feelings," he answered.

Relena blushed. "I guess I haven't made it much of a secret, but I always thought…"

"I love you," he said shyly. He was not going to let things go to hell in a hand basket the way they did in the hallucination. 

"I…Heero," she stuttered in surprise at this sudden honesty. "I love you, too, but why sudden change."

"Zero showed me something I didn't like and that was my life without you," he answered. "I make my own destiny, but I can't do it by myself. I have the others and I have you."

Relena hugged him and smiled. "I'm glad that I'm in there somewhere."

"I just want to be yours and only yours," he sighed as he enjoyed the closeness and warmth from her. As they stood there, he felt a burden lift from his shoulders. The darkness was over.

The End

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


End file.
